An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
Typically, the printhead is operated to eject water-based inks. In an effort to expand the fluids which can be ejected by the printhead, non-aqueous fluids are being considered. Compared to water-based inks, however, non-aqueous fluids have different fluid properties and, therefore, different performance characteristics and operating constraints. Accordingly, to optimize performance of the printhead, it is desirable to select or tune parameters of the printhead to accommodate non-aqueous fluids.